


Drunk (Jalex oneshot)

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I told you I'm one hundred percent sober?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk (Jalex oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second jalex oneshot I ever wrote woooo.  
> It's so bad and I'm making a few quick edits right now and oh my god if i had a dollar for every time Jack says "Lexy" I'd be able to buy the entire state of Florida, I'm cringing omg

It wasn't uncommon for Jack to show up on my doorstep completely hammered. He'd randomly appear at my house two or three times week, mostly at night, and I would take care of him until he either fell asleep or passed out. Once morning rolled around, he'd stay for a while and we'd chill until he had to leave. He'd show up again a few days later and the cycle would repeat itself.

This had been happening since we were both nineteen. At first I thought it was because Jack and his girlfriend Sarah had broken up, which would explain why Jack was extremely emotional, especially when he was drunk, but it turned out that Jack was the one who ended the relationship because he no longer had feelings for Sarah, so I'd always wonder  _why is he so upset over it if he's the one who broke it off?_  


In the beginning, I could tell Jack was taking the breakup hard, but after almost two years of him coming to my house sad and drunk, I began to get suspicions that there was more to it, although I'd never question it in fear of upsetting Jack any further.

In all honesty, I didn't mind Jack turning to me, even when he was drunk, because it made me feel good knowing that he trusted me enough.

The bad thing about it was I love Jack, not as a friend. I  _loved_ him, yet here he was showing up at my house an absolute wreck because he loved someone else. On top of that, I always worried about Jack. Although he drank responsibly most of the time, I'd always worry that one day he was going to go too far and damage himself.

A couple of months before he turned twenty seven, Jack came to my house at around ten o'clock at night, and it probably would have been normal (well, as normal as it could be for us) if it weren't for the fact that he didn't reek of alcohol like he usually did when he showed up at this time of night.

Despite his drunken state, he looked relatively normal with his favourite grey sweater, black jeans and black boots along with his hair slightly messed up by the wind. I was certain he had been drinking, because he was struggling to balance himself properly and when he said, "Hey Lexyy," his words were slurred and he only ever called me _Lexy_  when he was drunk.

"Hey,"  I smiled warmly, letting him know he was welcome to stay the night. "Come inside, it's fucking freezing. I'll stick on a movie for ya, alright Jay?" I only called him  _Jay_  when he was drunk.

"Okay Lexy," he agreed and I wrapped my arm around him, keeping a supportive grip on him so he wouldn't fall like he had done countless times before. "Y'forgot to shut the door!" Jack pointed out once we were inside, yelling like he did most of the time, even when he was sober.

"I know, shut up man, it's been five seconds and you're already giving me a headache. I'll shut it in a minute. Making sure you don't do something stupid and ending up either killing yourself or someone else is a bigger priority right now." 

Jack laughed hysterically at my response. I didn't understand why as there was nothing funny about it, but I found myself awkwardly laughing with him anyway. 

Once we were inside, I led Jack upstairs which was really difficult because he kept tripping, but we finally made it to the top. "Don't touch that!" Whenever Jack was drunk, he always had a strange fascination with candles. Of course, that also meant that he had burnt himself on more than one occasion. I guided Jack away from the candle on the shelf, and into the bedroom. "Go lie down, I'll put on Home Alone and get you a drink, okay?"

Jack nodded and stumbled forwards, falling face-first onto the bed. "Stop laughing at meh!" He whined, rolling onto his back and glaring into my eyes as he smiled at me. 

I raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled softly. "Idiot," I shook my head mockingly at him and walked over to the television, switching it on. I opened my drawer and rummaged around for the remote but I couldn't find it. "Jack, is the remote on the bed?"

Jack shuffled around, searching for it. "I dunno, whyy?"

"Because I need it?" I retorted, mimicking his voice.

There was more shuffling and then Jack yelled, "found it! Catch, Lexy!" 

Before I even had time to process his words, Jack launched the remote across the room and knocked over my lamp on the nightstand. I heard smashing and Jack's hands flew to his mouth in shock. "Oops," his words were muffled by his hand. "Sorry Lexy."

Luckily, it was just two picture frames that had smashed and I could easily replace them, so I wasn't that bothered about it. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault Jay," it actually  _was_ his fault but because he was drunk, I was willing to put it past him.

"What fell?" His was were clearer than usual, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Frames. It's alright," I reassured him when I saw his eyes widen. "I can get new ones, it's fine. Anyway, home alone?" 

The incident was completely forgotten about and Jack nodded eagerly, so I lifted the remote from the pile of shattered glass on the carpet and went over to the CD cabinet. After a minute or so of searching, I finally found the movie Jack wanted. I put it in the CD player and turned it on, sternly ordering Jack to stay on the bed where he was whilst I went downstairs to get us drinks and find something to clean the broken frames with.

Only after Jack promised he wouldn't do anything or go anywhere did I exit the room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I realized how cold it was and remembered that the door was still opened. I slowly pushed it shut so it wouldn't slam and give Jack a fright.

As I was about to walk into the kitchen, I heard Jack calling for me. "Lexy!"

Ignoring him, I flipped the light switch on and got a carton of milk from the fridge that I could use to make hot chocolate. It never mattered how sober or drunk Jack was, he  _always_ loved hot chocolate.

"Lexyy, I cut myself!" I heard Jack yell again

"What?!" In a panic, I dumped everything on the counter and sprinted out of the kitchen, running up the stairs two steps at a time. 

When I opened the bedroom door, I saw Jack kneeling in the corner beside my nightstand where the picture frames had smashed. "Jack?"

He practically snapped his neck when he turned around to look at me. "Heyyy Lexy!" He looked so happy to see me.

"Oh god Jay, are you okay?" I was worried he had seriously injured himself.

"Ah, uh, I think my hands are gonna die!" Jack slurred in response and held up his bloodstained hands.

"Your hand isn't going to die, silly," I laughed softly and knelt down beside him, assessing his injuries. There was only a few minor cuts, and compared to other stuff he had done to himself when he was drunk, this wasn't a major issue. "You're going to need to get them cleaned. C'mon." 

Taking his wrists in my hands, I assisted him in the struggle of standing up. Once he was successfully on two feet, I helped him walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sit on the counter and try not to break anything, yeah?"

"Mhm," Jack kept trying to jump onto the worktop, and failed every single time. Deciding it was far too risky to let him get up by himself, I lifted Jack up, spinning him around for dramatic effect and sat him down. I shoved the jar of sugar far away from Jack so he wouldn't break it. Knowing him, he definitely would.

"That was funny!" Jack giggled, covering his mouth.

_Oh my god he looks adorable._

"Was it now?" Amusement laced my voice as I pulled Jack's hand away from his mouth. 

"Yeah," he smiled and made eye contact with me.

_Cutie._

"How did you manage to do this?" I gestured towards the several small cuts on each of Jack's hands.

"I was just tryin'a help clean up," Jack answered truthfully. His words were only slightly slurred.

Grinning, I remembered the time when we were nineteen and Jack had tried to clean up a vase that one of our friends had knocked over. He ended up needing stitches, and what was even funnier was the fact that Jack hadn't been drinking at all on that night. "Clumsy piece of shit," I joked, reaching over to the sink and turning the tap on, running Jack's hands under the cold water.

"What's the point in this, Lexy?"

Rolling my eyes, I shut off the water and replied, "You need to clean them, Jay, or they'll get infected, and that would suck. Alright?" 

He nodded vigorously, swaying slightly.

I stood on my tip toes and swung open one of the cabinets above the counter, careful not to hit Jack's head with the door whilst I got cream for his hands.

"This will sting a little, okay?" Jack had a low pain tolerance, especially when it came to applying medication to cuts, so he was probably going to scream during this. I'd find it hilarious. Jack wouldn't.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad- AH FUCK!" When I began to apply the cream, Jack began to swear like a sailor. "Fuckshitbitchholyfuckinghell! Stop laughing Lexy! It's not fucking funny! Fuck you!" His words were really clear for a depressed, drunk twenty six year old but it didn't even cross my mind.

Even once I had finished putting the cream on his hands, I could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"You better stop laughing or I swear to fuck-."

Make me," I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to hold in my laughter.

Jack froze for a second before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. I stood rigid in my original position and came to the conclusion that he was doing this because he had been drinking.

_What harm can kissing back do? Surely he won't remember this tomorrow morning..._

I returned the kiss and Jack let out a hum of satisfaction as his hands wandered down to my ass. He squeezed it lightly, making me giggle. "Feeling better, hmm?" I mumbled against his lips.

He hummed again and wrapped his legs around my waist as he continued making out with me. 

When Jack started moaning, it suddenly hit me like a fucking truck that he was  _drunk._  


"Jack," I gasped, and he probably thought that was a sound of pleasure because he showed no signs of stopping. 

"Jay," I said in a firmer tone, pushing my hands against his chest, but he was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice. I could feel his heart beating rapidly, so he was either scared, excited or horny. Knowing Jack, it was probably the latter.

He continued to ignore me so I decided to be more upfront about what I wanted him to do. "Stop it."

Jack immediately let me go and shrank back. "S-sorry."

I looked him up and down, and noticed he was shaking and on the verge of tears. Normally, if Jack was about to have a breakdown, I'd assume it was because of Sarah, but this time I wondered if it was caused by me telling him to stop.

Unsure about what I was supposed to do, I fiddled around with the sleeves of my jumper and waited for Jack to say something. 

When he finally spoke, he simply repeated himself. "Sorry."

Why was he sorry? I was the one who should've been apologizing. After all, I took advantage of him and there was a possibility he wouldn't even remember it the next day. 

"No Jack, don't be sorry," I pulled him close to me, massaging his hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jack's voice was muffled, but it was still clear. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

After a few minutes of hesitation, I decided to ask the question that had been bugging me since the very moment Jack had kissed me. "Why did you do it then?"

Jack glanced up at me with glossy, bloodshot eyes. "Be-because..." He trailed off, dropping his gaze to the ground. "I love you."

"What?" I heard him perfectly, but I was shocked. That wasn't the kind of answer I had been expecting.

"I fucking love you, ok-kay?" His voice cracked and I noticed a tear falling down the side of his face.

I hugged Jack tightly, swaying him from side to side. "Hey, don't cry," allowing Jack to bury his head into my chest again, I rubbed soothing circles into his back and inhaled his scent. I couldn't smell any alcohol, which was unusual but I didn't care. "I love you too, Jay," it was true, I loved him. "But you're intoxicated and I'm not going to do anything that sober you wouldn't want me to do, 'cause I don't want to take advantage of you."

Jack sat up and glared at me. "Are you serious?" If looks could kill...

"Yeah," I responded nervously. Jack could sometimes be pretty violent when he was drunk, rarely towards me although he had hurt me a few times.

Jack stared for another five seconds before he broke into a huge smile, and he leaned forwards so our faces were merely a couple of inches apart. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out by now, Alex." He emphasized my name, and his speech was clearer than the water I had used to clean his hands.  _Weird_.

"Found out what?" I questioned as he cupped my face with his hands, and I swear he fucking  _purred_  when he pecked my lips.

"What if..."  _kiss._  "I told you..."  _eye contact._ "I'm one hundred percent sober."

_Passionate kiss._

He attacked my lips, clinging to me as I lifted him off the counter, his words slowly seeping into my brain. Once they finally registered, I detached our lips and held his hips tightly as he gently pushed me against the wall. "What do you mean, Jay?" I was really confused.

"I'm not drunk," Jack mused. "Tonight, it was an act, and I was going to kiss you and see how you'd react. If you didn't want me, I'd carry on pretending I'm drunk. If you did want me..." He tried to kiss me again but I shoved him back.

I couldn't believe this. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Shrugging, Jack replied, "I was scared." 

"Oh, was lil' Jack  _scared_?" I joked, playfully taunting him.

"Shut up you utter prick."

Raising my eyebrows, I brushed my lips against Jack's as I whispered, "you know you love me."

"Hm, you're fucking lucky I do," Jack sounded pissed, so I continued giving him small kisses until he smiled. I slipped my hands under his grey sweater, feeling the warmness of his skin hidden under the fabric.

"I'm in love with you."

_That's it._

Ever since I was a teenager, I always believed  _I love you_ is stronger than  _love you,_ and the phrase  _I'm in love you_ holds the most meaning behind it.

I couldn't stop kissing Jack, touching Jack, feeling Jack. I couldn't bring myself to tear my lips from his own, or to stop feeling him in my presence. Eventually, I had to pull back because I was deprived of oxygen, but it was worth it. I would've kissed that idiot until my lungs collapsed if it meant I could make him happy.

"Fuck, I love you," I murmured into Jack's ear, lifting his lanky figure up once again. 

Jack snuggled into me and wouldn't stop giggling like a maniac until I put him down on the wooden floor. I noticed how he had absolutely no difficulty in standing.

"You really are sober, aren't you?" I smirked, closing my eyes and pulling him closer to me so there was nothing separating us. I could feel his breath against my lips as he responded with a quiet ' _yes, Alex.'_  He thought I was going to kiss him, so he was obviously disappointed when I stepped back. 

"Alex!" Jack whined childishly, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a moody four year old who wasn't getting his way.

Wanting to be extra sure, I asked Jack, "you honestly haven't been drinking tonight? At all?"

"I swear Lexy, I haven't" he shoved me against the wall again. "Just, please, kiss me," he pleaded, gripping the hem of my jumper so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He was completely sober, and he was  _definitely_  wanting this.

Letting out a soft chuckle, I gently pecked his lips and whispered, "well, in that case, you have no excuse for smashing my frames."


End file.
